Things that Define Us
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: Emmett and Bay have just begun a relationship that they have yet to define. How will things change when Bay is involved in an accident in which may have resulted in her being paralyzed from the waist down? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth or anything that has to do with it.**

**A/N: I just watched the last episode and I was so inspired by Bay and Emmett that I decided to write a story, so enjoy and please REVIEW! I feed off your reviews (:**

….

"I'm leaving!" Bay said in hysterics with tears rolling down her face. "Regina knew about me and she didn't want me! My own parents or whatever you want to call them are suing the hospital for ending up with me!" Emmett put his hand on her trying to slow her down so he could understand her but Bay just kept going. " I just need to get out of here!"

Bay started walking toward the door to leave Emmett's room when he pulled her arm and tugged her back onto him. She fell into his chest and looked up into his eyes with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face. For the first time in Emmett's life he felt speechless. Which is weird for someone who never speaks and relies on his hands for communication. He pushed her back a little and signed, "**everything will be ok." **

She didn't need to know sign language to know what he was trying to tell her. He told her what anyone would tell her that could see her at this moment, but she appreciated the gesture and just pulled him close to her. Then Bay let go and took a seat on his bed. Emmett went over to the side of his room and picked up a ball, and attempted to juggle it but failed massively and dropped the ball, which caused Bay to let out a small laugh and Emmett just let out a small shrug and went and took seat next to her.

"Thanks" Bay said as she started to gain control of tears.

"**For what"** Emmett signed and mouthed.

"For making me laugh, I needed that" Bay replied letting out a soft smile.

"**No Problem" **Emmett responded back, wrapping his arm around Bay. He turned his head to look at her as she lean forward and kissed him. At first it was nice and soft but it quickly progressed into something harder more passionate as if she was taking out all of her frustrations. They fell back onto the bed with Bay on bottom and Emmett on top. They continued kissing rapidly, Emmett put his hand under Bay's top and started rubbing her skin while Bay held his head close to hers. Abruptly Emmett broke the kiss and rolled over out of guilt. How could he sit here and kiss her like this, with all this passion when he knows that he just denied Bay to Daphne. It made it all feel like a lie, Bay means way too much to him and doesn't deserve for him to always be pretending that nothings happening, sooner or later someone is going to get hurt.

"What's wrong? Did I do something…" Bay trailed off

He smiled at her; she looked so cute when she was nervous.

"**Nothing's wrong" **He mouthed and signed to her at the same time. She looked at him with a confused face as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Bay sighed and looked around the room. "I don't want to go home tonight, I can't go home tonight, and I just…." Emmett cut her off by raising his finger to his lips. She gave him a questioning look as he stood up off of the bed. He walked over to his slightly open door and closed it all the way. Then he walked over to the light switch and flicked off the lights, he looked over to where Bay was in the dark and he went to the bed and held open the covers. Bay understood what he was doing and smiled, she went to where he was opening the covers and slid inside. He soon slid inside next to her and draped his arm over her. They laid for a couple of minutes just staring at each other, Emmett leaned forward and kissed her then signed to her goodnight, then Bay soon fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

In the morning Bay was awoken to a loud sound. She looked over to where Emmett was sleeping and shook him until he woke up.

"Did you hear that?" She asked in a small panic. He didn't seem to understand her so she repeated her self more slowly. He gave her a weird look and pointed to his ears. Bay let out a small giggle in acknowledgement. "Of course you didn't hear that, sorry I forgot." She said and Emmett let out a laugh. Then realization went over his face and he jumped up in a hurry.

"**Stay here" **He signed and mouthed, Bay nodded as Emmett left. Emmett returned a few minutes later, he looked at Bay and signed in a way that let her know that his mom had just left.

Bay jumped up at this, she had forgotten her own parents. She quickly went over to her purse and fished out her phone. She had a lot of missed calls and text messages. _Crap_ she thought to her self. She immediately called her mom and told some lie about her being upset and staying at one of her girl friend's houses. Her mom threatened her and told her that she needs to come home now and hung up.

Emmett looked over at Bay and signed **"Everything ok?" **

"No" Bay replied. "I didn't tell them I wasn't coming home last night, so there pretty mad and worried at the same time so hopefully it wont be as bad."

Emmett took a step closer to her. **"Did you tell them you were here?" **

"Did I tell them what?" Bay said confused and Emmett repeated himself "No! What was I supposed to say! Hey mom sorry I didn't come home last night I spent the night at my boyfriends house!" Bay quickly shut her mouth with wide eyes with realization at what she just said. " I don't mean boyfriend" she started again "I mean my guy that's a friend, that I kiss occasionally and .." Emmett smiled at her rambling "that I sort of like, and I think he likes me…" Emmett shut her up with a kiss, in which Bay melted into.

"Well anyways long story short I told them that I was staying at a girl's house." Bay finished. "Well I guess I should be going now, so Ill see you later?" Emmett nodded and walked her down to her car.

….

A few days had passed and Emmett had not heard a word from Bay. He had texted her a few times, Hell he even called her once or twice just to see if he could get a answer. He got worried that something had happened or changed. Maybe she decided that she didn't want him anymore, or maybe she got herself into a lot of trouble for spending the night that one night. Well whatever had happened to her he would figure it out that day when he went to go pick up Daphne for school. He drove up to see Daphne waiting outside; he parked his bike and approached her.

"**Do you know where Bay is?" **Emmett signed.

Daphne looked at him confused. **"Emmett, Bay is in the hospital."**

A mixed look of horror, shock and pain crossed his face. **"How could you not tell me this!" **He signed furiously at Daphne. "**What happened to her? Is she ok! Why aren't you there with her? Why wouldn't you have told me!" **

"**I was at the hospital with her, I left last night so I could come to school!" **Daphne signed furiously back. **"And she was in an accident a few days ago, I think she broke something! Why should I have told you! Since when are you and Bay so close that you should be the first one I call about her!" **Emmett didn't even stick around long enough to answer her question. He ran over to his bike and took off toward the nearest hospital.

When Emmett arrived at the hospital it took him a while to find Bay's room. He had to deal with the receptionist not understanding him when he seemed to forget that most people didn't speak sign language. When he finally found her room he was relieved to find her alone sitting up in bed. He assumed that he came at a perfect time because she was alone. He walked in slowly and softly, she looked up when she seemed to hear him approaching and smiled when her eyes met his. He waved a hello in which she waved back. He walked over and took a seat at the side of her bed.

"**What happened?"** He signed with a look of concern on his face.

"Car crash" Bay responded using her hands to signal steering a car wheel.

"**Are you ok?" **

"I don't know yet." Bay said with a look of sadness in her face, "They have to run some more test on me, there not sure if I'm going to be able to walk again."

….

**A/N: Please review! And feel free to give ideas if you have any! **


End file.
